Fireside Girls
The Fireside Girls are a girls organization, similar to Camp Fire USA and the Girl Scouts. The only known troop in Danville is Troop 46231. This troop appears to be led (at least partially) by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, while the organization appears to be led (and founded) by Eliza M. Fireside. It's founding time is unknown, but it can be assumed it is relatively recently due to Eliza still being alive. It is unknown if there are additional troops in Danville, however there is a troop located in France ("Buford Confidential"). The girls show a large variety of skills, and often use these to help Phineas and Ferb with their Big Ideas. They also use their handbook, which contains infomation on a large variety of subjects - such as Time Travel and Car Engines. Members of Troop 46231 There are seven regular members of the troop, with an eigth member as a recent inductee. Until "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", only Isabella and Gretchen had actually been addressed by name. *'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro': (voiced by Alyson Stoner),is a half-Hispanic girl who has a crush on Phineas. She is the troop leader and has long black hair and wears a pink ensemble similar to the rest of the Fireside girls. *'Gretchen': (voiced by Ariel Winter) The girl who has short brown hair and wears glasses. *'Adyson Sweetwater': (voiced by Madison Pettis) The girl who has straight brown hair and wears a sleeveless uniform and a red headband. *'Holly': (voiced by Cymphonique Miller) The African-American girl. *'Katie': (voiced by Isabella Acres) The light-skinned blond girl. *'Milly': (voiced by Isabella Murad) The girl with freckles and curly brown hair. *'Ginger': (voiced by Tiffany Espensen) The dark-haired Asian girl. It has been suggested that Ginger has a crush on Baljeet (which the other girls don't appreciate). Other Members *'Candace Flynn': (voiced by Ashley Tisdale) A Fireside Girl through a one-day marathon session of earning patches, but her motivation for doing so was to attend a concert. It is unknown if she still a member or resigned after the concert was over. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") *'Unknown Fireside Girl (blond)'; Has long blond-hair with a red bracelet on her left arm. First appearance: "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *'Unknown Fireside Girl (brunette)'; Has brown hair in a ponytail with ear-rings. First appearance: "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *'Unknown Fireside Girl (brown)'; Has long light brown hair with ear-rings and brown eyes. First appearance: "Tour de Ferb" *'Brigitte' (voiced by Angelie Guilbaud); The French girl has short black hair and blue eyes. First appearance: "Buford Confidential" *'Josette' (voiced by Danica McKellar); The French girl has red hair with pigtails and green eyes. First appearance: "Buford Confidential" *'Collette' (voiced by Danica McKellar); The French girl has curly blonde hair and black eyes. First appearance: "Buford Confidential" **Other Fireside Girls in the front seats of the Rollercoaster and the monster unicycle in "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", and in a commercial doing a salute in "Ferb TV". Outfits Every one of the girls uniform has a personal touch due to the fact that they are custom made: *Isabella's has a bow on top and she has a white shirt under a sleeveless orange top (and is the only Fireside Girl who has pleats on her skirt). *Milly's has black shoes and an extra red large line on it. *Katie's doesn't have the the red stripes on the sleeves and she has different shoes. *Holly's is normal except she has a tear on her sleeves. *Ginger's seems to be standard with a longer neck. *Adyson's doesn't have sleeves or red highlights and she wears a red headband. *Gretchen's doesn't have the red stripes on the sleeves but she does have a belt around her skirt. *Candace's uniform is a brown beret, white shirt under a sleeveless orange top, red belt around the skirt, but it was rushed and poorly made with visible stitching. *Unknown Fireside Girl (blond)'s uniform is a red turnover collar and cuffs. *Unknown Fireside Girl (brunette)'s uniform is a red collar and a dark brown belt with an red buckle on her skirt. *Unknown Fireside Girl (brown)'s uniform is a sleeveless with a red collar, brown checkered shorts and yellow shoes. *Melissa's uniform is an orange shirt and a brown skirt with a red belt, and black shoes. She doesn't have a beret. *Brigitte's uniform is a long sleeve shirt with a red collar and cuffs. *Collette's uniform has long sleeves with a red collar and cuffs, and pleats on the skirt. *Josette's uniform has long sleeve with a red collar and cuffs, pleats on her skirt and blue shoes. Gallery The image gallery for Fireside Girls may be viewed here.